Classification: The present invention relates to a new Prunus persica (L.) Batschxe2x80x94Nectarine.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Plabanecxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Nectarine tree was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent a variety designated xe2x80x9888-011xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and as pollen parent a variety designated xe2x80x9888-052xe2x80x99 (unpatented). Both, female and male, are components of a parent collection from a selection made between plants issued from seeds got in a free pollination in a population of different origin done in 1988. Both parental varieties are property and have not been commercialized.
The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the spring of 1997 and planted in a field on the farm of La Mogalla in Cartaya (Huelva), Spain, 7xc2x0 W., 37xc2x0 N., 45 feet elevation. The seedlings fruited during the spring of 1999 and one designated as xe2x80x9897.14.065-NBxe2x80x99 (unpatented) was selected for its low chilling requirement (250 to 300 hours), its very early ripening season, attractive fruit shape and color, white flesh, medium-high firm, good quality fruit. During 1999, the original plant selection was propagated asexually, at the above noted location, by budding onto standard Peach rootstock variety designated xe2x80x98GF-677xe2x80x99 (non patented) and a test plot of 4 plants was established.
The new variety has been asexually multiplied several times since 1999 at this location by budding onto the standard Peach rootstock variety designated as xe2x80x98GF-677xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and no incompatibility with Peach rootstock has occurred following budding. During all asexual reproduction, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
The new variety of Nectarine tree differs from its parents and other known cultivars of Nectarine Trees by producing clingstone fruits with a very early ripening date and low chilling requirement (250 to 300 hours). Fruits of the new variety are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment between approximately April 15th to April 25th. These harvesting dates are approximately 20 days earlier than the harvest dates of the commercial Nectarine variety xe2x80x98Earligloxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,402) and approximately 20 to 25 days earlier than the harvest dates of the commercial Nectarine variety xe2x80x98Maygloxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,245)
xe2x80x98Plablanecxe2x80x99 produces rounded, slightly flat shaped, small fruit; whereas fruit of xe2x80x98Earligloxe2x80x99 are larger and more rounded and have a more pronounced suture.
The fruit surface of xe2x80x98Plablanecxe2x80x99 is covered approximately 95% with a red color and its ground color is yellow-green; whereas of the fruit surface of xe2x80x98Maygloxe2x80x99 is covered approximately 75% to 85% and its skin ground color is yellow.
The new variety differs from xe2x80x98Maygloxe2x80x99 by producing white fleshed, sweet fruits with a low skin cracking susceptibility.